


Voices (and more) In My Head

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also if u couldn't tell Jer and Rich are both trans, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine - Freeform, Christine Canigula/Chloe Valentine/Brooke Lohst, Christine Canigula/Jake Dillinger - Freeform, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan - Freeform, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere - Freeform, Christine Canigula/Rich Goranski - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other combos, Pegging, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, and fantasizing about the others with her and each other, this is just Christine jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: Pretty much just Christine touching herself and letting her imagination get carried away with her fantasies.





	Voices (and more) In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short and silly thing that I've been wanting to write for ages and finally got around to. I know it's very different from what I normally write, and it's my first time writing for Be More Chill fandom, but I have to admit it was incredibly fun to write. If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought and how you felt! Thanks!

It’s not often that Christine gets the chance to just lie back, relax, and totally give herself over to indulging in pleasure, so when she can, she absolutely makes the most of it. 

First, she takes a bath. She runs a nice, warm bath for herself, even lighting a few candles around the edge of it because hey, she deserves to be extra for herself. If she doesn’t do it, who will? She strips her clothes off slowly, in front of the mirror so she can watch herself, scrutinize the performance for future audiences while also enjoying it a bit herself. Once she’s totally bare in front of the mirror, she lets her hands move to her breasts. Her nipples are already peaked and ready, though whether that’s from the cold or from how horny she is is hard to say,and she tweaks at them gently, rubbing the soft rosy buds and tugging on them. She takes on between her fingers and rolls it slowly, deliberately, watches herself working it in the mirror. 

Snapping out of her reverie, Christine climbs into the bath and settles back, closing her eyes and letting the warm water wash over her. She dunks her head back, wetting her hair, then sits back up to wash it. 

Though she could spend hours in the bath when she actually has the time, Christine decides to cut this one short in favor of the main event. She steps out and drains the tub, wrapping herself in a fluffy robe and toweling off her hair before walking back into her bedroom.

Once she's there, she removes her robe, letting herself just be naked again, revelling in how it feels to be so exposed. Then she climbs into bed, lying on top of her sheets, and runs her hands up and down her sides, feeling her skin beneath her fingers. She rubs her tits once again, pinching her nipples to get them to perk up again for her. When they do, she tugs at them, lets her mind wander to Chloe. Chloe has nice tits. She probably knows her way around them, would know exactly how to touch Christine to get her weak and wet for it. 

This is the thing about Christine touching herself. She always finds herself fantasizing about the people around her, whether they're people she fantasizes about normally or not. It's just. Everyone in her life is very hot and very nice to imagine between her legs or otherwise making her feel good. 

So, in her mind, Chloe is teasing her tits while Brooke watches in awe. Brooke would blush, definitely, sneaking peeks to look at Christine's entire body, totally bare and available to her. Brooke would probably take her clothes off too if Christine asked, or Chloe. She'd definitely take them off if Chloe asked. Christine thinks Brooke would probably do most things Chloe told her to do, which has admittedly sexy implications here in her fantasy land. Christine cups her breasts and squeezes them, closing her eyes and pretending Chloe’s squeezing her while telling Brooke to touch herself as she watches. Brooke would be there, sitting at the end of the bed, stripped bare like Chloe had told her to, watching Chloe playing with Christine with wide eyes and a hand between her legs. She’d rub slowly at her clit at first, speeding up when Chloe told her to, meeting Christine’s eyes. Christine would watch Brooke fall apart right in front of her, hips rolling to meet the hand still rubbing at her pussy, hair wild, eyes shut tight, mouth open and slack. 

This sort of turns into Christine just imagining Brooke and Chloe making out, which, while hot, isn't totally what she wants right now. So she says goodbye to those two and casts about for a new subject. 

Jake is tall and broad and handsome and would hold her down so sweetly, his big hands on her body, his own body pinning her to her bed so he could just _take_ her. Very romantically of course, like the Phantom of the Opera. He'd whisper sweet nothings into her ear and feel how wet she was, hard cock pressing against her. Then he'd kiss her, slow and deep, before fucking into her, slowly, taking care to be gentle with her. Of course, she'd be so filled with lust and ecstasy she'd beg him to fuck her harder, to fill her up and stretch her out, her hands clasping at the sheets. 

If Christine had a dildo, she'd be fucking herself in earnest right now the way she wants Jake to, but she doesn't, so she settles for rubbing her wet entrance, which is quickly becoming sloppy from her touch. She presses a finger inside herself and her mind goes to Jeremy. He'd be more hesitant, so eager to get to touch her that he'd be stuttering and falling all over himself. Maybe she'd make him work for it, set him to work with his mouth between her legs before she let him finger fuck her. He'd be so desperate to please, her come all over his face as he enthusiastically ate her out. He'd lick up and down her slit, fuck her with his tongue, suck her clit while she cooed at him encouragingly, telling him what a good pretty boy he was. Once she was satisfied with him, she'd let him sit up and beg her to let him finger her. 

Thrusting a second finger in, fucking herself hard and deep, Christine sighs happily at the image of Jeremy, come on his face from lapping at her pussy, begging to have the privilege to touch her. She thinks she'd probably turn him down at first. She'd act indifferent and unmoved as Jeremy pleaded with her, on his knees looking up at her, saying please and showering her in praise. Eventually, maybe if he started crying, she'd take pity on him and allow him to finger her. He'd be so shocked and excited, thanking her over and over again and promising to be good before fucking into her. 

Actually, maybe she'd just sit on his face and ride him first. 

Jenna would probably be really fun to touch as well as to touch Christine. Christine thinks she'd like to suck on the other girl’s tits, bite her nipples, kiss and lick them until Jenna pulled her into a kiss. 

Jenna would also probably be amazing at dirty talk. Hell, maybe Jenna should be there when all the others fuck her too, so she can whisper in Christine’s ear about what a good job she's doing and how hot she looks getting fucked. Christine would like very much to finger Jenna while the girl lied back in bed and told Christine she was a good girl. 

Rich, on the other hand. Christine would like to fuck him. She'd get a strap on and let him ride her, sitting in her lap to take her cock, grinding down as she thrusts up into his ass. Beforehand, she'd make him open himself up for her. Actually, she'd have Jeremy do it. He'd be so nervous and blushy while Rich bossed him around, in control even on his hands and knees. He'd tell Jeremy how to finger him while Christine watched, maybe even touched herself, and then he'd have to watch while Christine fucked Rich, hard, both of them moaning and breathing hard with the effort. 

Christine is fucking herself hard now, back arching, thrusting her hips in time with her fingers, her thumb rubbing hard at her clit. She thinks about them watching her, Brooke curious, Jeremy needy, Jenna pleased, Rich greedy, Chloe down to business and Jake totally in awe. She'd touch herself for them, showing off, and she opens her legs wider as if they are really there, to give them a better look. Brooke and Chloe would be snapchatting each other videos of Christine even though they were right next to each other, and the presence of their phones would only add to Christine’s audience. 

She's always loved an audience, imaginary or not. 

As she nears her climax, Rich is urging her on in her mind. Jenna is smiling at her and telling her she looks good. Chloe is fucking Brooke while the two of them watch, and Brooke is crying out at every thrust, eyes glassy. Jake has taken an interest in Jeremy, which wasn't the narrative Christine planned when she started touching herself, but she can't complain, because now the Jeremy in her head is on his knees sucking Jake’s dick, and that's the opposite of a problem. 

“Come on,” Jake tells her, looking up from where he's fucking Jeremy's mouth. "Come on, Christine.” 

“Come for us,” Brooke coaxes her. Her tits bounce as Chloe pounds into her again. 

It's Rich and Jenna that really push her over the edge, in the end. Jenna rubs her wet slit as she tells her to come and Rich joins in on the talk, telling Christine how good she looks, how hot she makes him, how much he wants to see her come apart for them. So she does. Christine comes with her legs spread, rubbing at her clit with one hand and squeezing her nipple with the other. She cries out as she comes, her hips jerking as she rides out the feeling, to the approval of the voices in her head. 

After, she just lies there for a moment, feeling fucked out and exhausted even if it was really just her working herself up and making herself feel so good. She gets up and puts her robe back on, not quite willing to commit to putting clothes on just yet. She relaxes back into bed, content with the thoughts and feelings and wild imaginings she'd created--at least until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, please please please leave me a comment to let me know! Your comments mean the world to me!


End file.
